Story: Total Carnage
I don't feel like writing any of my main stories tonight; right now, I'm in the mood for TOTAL CARNAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinguinus impennis 03:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) TOTAL CARNAGE! Kree Delta walked out into the arena, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Around him, he could hear the roaring of the crowd; a significant portion of Dinoterra's population had been assembled this night. The frenzy of the audience and the fresh evening air made Kree feel ready for battle. Above him, on a secure podium, another Raptor announced him to the assembled citizens. "Males and females," he shouted, "Chicks of all ages, this is Kree Delta!" The crowd worked itself into another frenzy of delighted cries. "I need not remind you all of his exploits. I need not go into detail about the battle of Aragtora Ridge, where Kree single-handedly disposed of an entire squadron of Zyrothans." Again, the audience cheered. Kree felt himself grow impatient. When would the fighting begin? "...But can he now survive this greatest of challenges; the Arena Ultimata!" The crowd cheered harder than they had all night. Kree tensed up; he could hear the gates on the side opening. His first opponet was ready. On seeing it, Kree glared in disgust. It was an Avio prisoner of war, bound and gagged. Surely they did not expect him to destroy that filth? It was children's game, not worthy of a champion like him. Suddenly, his real opponet, a medium-sized Carnager, burst out of it's cage and swallowed the prisoner whole. Kree laughed harshly. Now this was a little better. The Carnager charged towards him, with it's mouth gaping open. Kree waited till the last second; the brute had almost reached him when he lept into the air, kicking his feet. His two terrible claws flicked out, gouging out the theropod's eyes. The animal roared in rage before falling to the ground. Kree walked over, and casually tore out it's throat. It felt good to have fresh blood in his teeth. He smelled his next victim; a Neoceratops, crazed by a hundred whip-lashes. It was still fit for battle though. The animal blindly ran forward, intent on inpaling him on it's sharp horns. But Kree jumped to one side at the last moment, and then lept onto the Neocere's back. From there, he proceeded to tear out the herbivores back. As a stunt for the crowd, he lept thirty feet in the air before the animal collapsed, landing gently beside the carcass. He then eyed the crowd with a glare, as if to say, Do you have anything dangerous I can fight? This time, they sent him a scarred Zyrothan. During the War, dozens of Zyrothans became "Missing in Action"; the Zyrothan government had decided that they must have died in the bombings. Little did they know that many of them had been kept for blood sports such as this. The Zyrothan was armed with a longsword and a shield, and was wearing some sort of primitive armor. Kree laughed, something which just seemed to infuriate his foe. It charged towards him, bringing down it's sword with a roar. Kree easily lept away, and kicked outward into it's helmet. A dent was formed by the impact, causing the Zyrothan to stumble backwards and lose it's balance. Kree marched forward, and took off the helmet, with some difficulty. The matter was helped by the fact that the Zyrothan was stunned. Once the helmet was off, Kree bit off it's face. As the crowd cheered wilder and wilder, Kree tore out it's skull, and threw it into the crowd. It would no doubt become a prized collectible; dozens of Raptors began to fight for it, and at least one was killed for the artifact. As the crowd cheered, Kree began to lose track of time. He loved what he was doing, and he was good at it. What more could a Raptor want? See Also *Raptor sapiens *Dinoterra *Carnager *Neoceratops *Zyrothan Trivia *This was going to be longer, and Kree would eventually get to fight an Aragtora, but now I'm tired. :r Maybe I'll write a second part to it, or maybe a sequel. *I stole the picture from Styracosaurus Rider, from his Wikipedia page. I hope he doesn't mind. :) *I wanted to put Xenopterans into the arena, but I couldn't figure out how. :( Any thoughts about logical reasons for Xenopterans to be present would be appreciated. Category:Fiction Category:Short Stories